Melina Xander
" Better watch out from who you're messing with, I'm sure you have lots of guts." __ Melina Melina Xavior Andrews is an Original Character created by Nibuihime Character description Melina is an average 15 years old girl. She has mid length black hair which tied into a ponytail, black eyes, wears glasses, and only puts on a cider colored lipstick. There's also a scar on her neck and some bloody elastic bandages wrapped around both of her hands. Melina seems to have a lot of injuries and bandages on her body. She can be seen with a blue Bullworth vest over a white untucked shirt, a denim plaid skirt , black socks and black sport shoes. On the winter, she still wears her uniform but with a thick scarf, a longer shirt sleeves, skirt and socks. At night, she wears a black t-shirt and oversize jeans as pajama. Even though she wears uniform everyday, she still violates the dress code because she's wearing boy's uniforms which she reuses them from her cousin, who also attended Bullworth. Characteristic Melina has a split personalities she's slightly rude to most students and some teachers teachers especially the Greasers and the Bullies. However, she became soft and more friendly to her friends, whom she trusts the most or finds them interesting. Melina has a good stamina and fighting skills. She often got into lots of fight with the Bullies for win their fight so many times and with the Greasers because of her hatred towards Lola. She's also help Jimmy get away with troubles, and doesn't scream or react if she saw him in the girl's dorm. Most students mistaken her for a nerd or a bully but she's actually a non-clique student. Just like Jimmy, she only gives people what they deserves, aggressive and would get into a fight easily. But, she'll still an approachable person. Background Melina's parents divorced when she was 8 and forced to live with her stepmother. Because of her new family's lack of attention, she grew up becoming a delinquent and got expelled multiple times for illegal gambling and street fightings. Her father sent her to Bullworth in order to re-educated her manners and behaviors, Dr. Crabblesnitch has warned her if she misbehave, she will be expelled and has no chance of graduating. Relationship Jimmy Hopkins Melina seems to get along with Jimmy pretty well. She treats him with respect and friendliness, and she would help Jimmy get away with troubles like distracting the prefect, teachers or maybe knock out a few bullies that was get into his way. She views Jimmy's behavior as "being nice with people in his own way". She has given him a nickname "Bald jerk" when she first met him. The Preppies Melina sometimes borrows their boxing club to practice her new moves or take her anger out. She visits the place so often without causing conflicts that the Preps started to treat her like a friend. She became best friend and bodyguard with Pinky afterwards. The Jocks Melina used to be in the cheerleading team, but decided to quit it for some reason. She usually visit the gym to to met her Jock friends, watch them practice or encourage for them. The Nerds Melina still need education in order to graduate high school and be able to get in University. She went to the library location and study there whenever she has English class and met the nerds there, they volunteer to study with her in the library. The Bullies The Bullies, started a fight with Melina on her first time coming to Bullworth, which was defeated. They hold a grudge on her and would get into a fight with her whenever they got chance. Aside from Russell, she hates all the bullies. The Greasers Melina loathed Lola for her personality, and sometimes call her names and put a prank on her, which angered Johnny. The greasers would wait for her to go down town and fight her but she still wins in the end. They are all in her enemy list. Category:Original Characters Category:Fanfictional Students Category:Fanfictional Girls Category:Fanfictional Non Clique Students